Tremors
by bellalupus
Summary: With the Cullen family finally complete, a new addition shows up to shake things up. When the family is dragged back into the dangers they just so narrowly escaped, are they willing to face the tremors? POST BREAKING DAWN, Jasper POV. Rating may change...
1. Family

**SUMMARY:**With the Cullen family finally complete, a new addition shows up to shake things up. When the family is dragged back into the dangers they just so narrowly escaped, are they willing to face the tremors?

cannon relationships, twists to come in later chapters!

**A/N:**First Twilight fic! Woohoo:D Reviews are welcome, criticism is appreciated! No joke! Now, onto business-

DISCLAIMER: Me: I own Twilight!

Cullens: No, you don't.

Me: Don't I? :(

Cullens: No. Stephanie Myer does.

Me: ...

I also don't own anything else you might recognize.

* * *

_"Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family. Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one."_

_-Jane Howard_

* * *

**JASPER POV**

_CNN: Hello, Eva O'Connor reporting from Seattle, WA; at the scene where fifteen year old Kylie Madison reportedly went missing three days ago. We're here with a source close to Kylie who spoke to her just hours before her disappearance:_

_SOURCE: She called me uh, Friday afternoon. She was pretty upset about something; she was crying. She kept telling me she was stressing out, um, and then she decided to go for a hike near the Peninsula. She asked me to call her the next morning to make sure she was awake in time for the show fashion show. I said goodbye, and that's the last I heard from her. Called her the next morning and no one picked up; I never really thought twice about it._

_REPORTER O'CONNOR: Kylie was not reported missing until Saturday night, when she never showed for the runway show she was modeling for-_

"So sad…" Esme's eyes were glued to the flickering T.V. screen which now flashed a picture of a beautiful young girl, a hotline number printed on the bottom of the screen.

_Kylie's parents refused to comment on the situation. She lived with roommates in a downtown Seattle apartme-_

Emmett's booming laugh carried in from the kitchen followed by the airy giggle of Renesmee,

_Police are still investigating the disappearance; evidence is leading to suicide or abduction. The body has yet to be found._

Esme clicked the television off, and flitted into the kitchen.

Bella sat smiling on the floor; Renesmee was perched on her lap, giggling as Emmett tickled her. Edward grinned as he stood leaning against the counter.

I was drawn to the room from the waves of happiness emanating from my family members. Alice was holed up in our room, currently indulging her shopping fetish by rush-ordering every designer piece she saw. She left me with little to do, waving me away with a flick of her little wrist.

"Jasper," Bella smiled up at me, "Would you mind helping Emmett baby sit Nessie, we were going hunting up North…" she trailed off to gesture to Edward, Esme and Carlise.

"Edward," Emmett paused to give him a childish glare, "didn't trust me alone with her, something about being a 'bad influence'"

Edward cracked a smile, and I was hit by another wave of emotion.

"Sure," I replied. "I'll help out." It'd be good to have the house to myself, well sort of… Me and Alice _needed _the alone time.

Edward grinned at my thought, "Alice is coming with us."

"Great." I replied sarcastically, Alice and I hadn't done the deed, so to say, since the whole welcoming Bella and child to the family. She was always too distracted by Nessie, or shopping, or the new hobby she picked up; cooking for Charlie. Never does she have time for me; doesn't she care about my needs? Okay, so maybe I'm being a bit dramatic…

Edward thought so too, I looked up to see him smirking.

So that night, after tucking Renesmee into bed, the six of them embarked on their four day hunting "journey". And I was left with Emmett… this should be good.

Emmett talked his usual nonsense and tried to persuade me into telling him how Alice was in bed- not that I would know it's been too damn long. I wouldn't budge and eventually Emmett calmed down thanks to me. Ha!

I settled onto the couch next to Emmett, we were stuck in Edward and Bella's cottage for the night. Bella wanted Nessie to sleep in her own bed.

The news was on- more about that missing girl. I looked at the image plastered on the screen. She was a pretty girl, maybe a bit too thin but she had a striking face; big grey-blue eyes and high cheekbones, full lips and a brilliant smile. Of course she was a model.

The image dissolved as Emmett flipped through the channels; sports, some soap opera, infomercial, something about U.F.O.s, finally Emmett settled on a show about a bunch of blondes. _Girls Next Door_, of course Emmett.

"Edward wouldn't approve…" I joked.

Emmett laughed loudly, and soon I could hear the soft footfalls of Renesmee leaving her room. I turned to stare at Emmett disapprovingly.

Nessie appeared in the doorway, I felt a small wave of apprehension wash off her as she saw me. I felt a twinge of guilt; I knew I wasn't exactly as involved in her upbringing as the rest of my family.

"Come here Ness," Emmett patted the couch in between us.

Nessie smiled and walked over to us, she placed her small warm palm against my cheek and images of her dreams and Emmett's laughter flooded my mind.

_You woke me up._

"Sorry Nessie." Emmett grinned.

She dozed off quickly, and I was amazed at how warm her body was where it touched my skin, Renesmee was truly special.

The rest of the time passed quickly. I would say it flew by, but we vampires don't have the best sense of time.


	2. Discovery

**A/N:**Okay, here goes the next chapter! There are some lightly M themes in this chapter, so I'm still thinking about changing the rating.. Anyways please read & review! I highly recomend listening to the song Letting Go by Mark & James (in the little quote box) It sucha good song! Enjoy!

* * *

"And you make it so easy when you're here, you make me the person that I can't stand and I'm running away from you"

-Mark & James, _Letting Go_

* * *

**JASPER POV**

The reflection staring back at me in the mirror shouldn't have shocked me; I mean I've certainly gone longer without feeding. But still, my pitch black eyes took me aback. The dry burn swelled like a wave in the back of my throat, I strained my jaw, to see if it would fade; of course it did not.

"What are you looking at Jazzy?" Alice wound her arms around my waist and peered around me to see.

I watched our reflections, Alice's lithe, petite frame rubbing up against my chest. I lifted her into the air and kissed her smiling lips, her legs wrapped around my waist and the kissed deepened. The lust coming off of her only increased my excitement as I moved swiftly to our bed; I began to lift her shirt when I felt her small hands pressing against my chest.

"I'm sorry Jasper, but-" She started, her eyes were apologetic.

"No, Alice no, please! It's been so long, too long!"

"Bella's waiting for me downstairs, we can't let Charlie starve!" A grin spread across her face as she joked about Charlie's nonexistent cooking skills.

"Fine, have fun. I need to hunt anyway."

"Okay! Emmett's going hunting now, if you wanted to go with him."

I don't know what I had been thinking, hunting with Emmett? It was soon a competition to see who could bring down the most prey. Obviously Emmett won, I didn't want to compete.

My stomach was sloshing when I had my fill, and the burning had ceased to a dull memory. We began to race through the dense forest back to the house, when I caught a scent. It was a particularly delicious, extremely human scent.

"Emmett!" I called after him; he had raced ahead when he saw me slow down. He was soon at my side, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

Suddenly a weak voice floated from the darkness, it was so hoarse, and it wouldn't have made a sound to human ears.

"Help me."

I saw Emmett tense out of the corner of my eye, I froze as well.

"What should we do?" My voice was low and quick, I still did not move.

Emmett was silent for a moment; we both listened to the harsh, labored gasps filling our quiet.

"We need to help her." Was all Emmett said, he quickly bent over, searching the ground for the human.

The stench of her blood was over powering, I was extremely grateful for the fact that I had just hunted.

I saw Emmett freeze and felt the panic rising through him, it mingled in the air with the heavy misery and pain that must belong to the girl. I strode over to where he stood and followed his gaze, there at the bed of a trench lay the source of the cries.

Although she was drenched in her own blood, whimpering and gasping I immediately recognized her face. No one could have forgotten her face; it was the front page on every news paper, the top story on TV. We had found Kylie Madison.

Emmett jumped down, landing lightly on the balls of his feet.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, still frozen where I was standing.

"Taking her to Carlise," Emmett squatted down next to her, squeezing her hand in his.

"Kylie," He murmured her name, "You're gonna be fine, okay? We are going to help you."

He spoke slowly, soothingly. But Kylie just squeezed her eyes shut tightly; her pained gasps told that she was fighting just to breathe.

But Emmett didn't lift her, his face contorted into a torn expression, I surveyed her mangled body once more and realized why; a large, sharp stone was impaled into her back, she was stuck to the forest floor.

I finally found use of my legs, and leapt down to help Emmett.

I ran her back to the house, I was coated in her blood; making it hard to concentrate. But the thing was I didn't want her to die, it was too sad, she needed her chance. I burst through the door, Carlise was waiting for us. Emmett had called to tell him.

I laid her gently against the white couch, Esme would be mad about that, but I didn't care.

"Change her Carlise," I demanded, "please."

He hesitated, "Jasper, we really need to talk this over."

"No! She's dying, help her, please we have to help her."

Emmett walked in, "Help her,"

I could hear Kylie's ragged breaths increase, she began to convulse on the couch. This was it; she would be dead in seconds. "Carlise!"

It was quick; he bit her five times; throat, wrists, and ankles.

Her convulsing stopped, and for a split second before the pain begun, her eyes opened and locked into mine. Then she let out a bloodcurdling scream, and her pain crashed down on me, lacing the air with her terror.

Carlise was immediately at her side, holding her hand and speaking softly. Emmett left to go find the others, and I tried to calm her.

Honestly I did try, but it was so hard to concentrate on soothing thoughts when her piercing cries shattered down on me, again and again. I needed to get out of there, I was losing it!

I slipped out the back door just as Esme and Rose rushed in through the front. I hated feeling cowardly like this, but being in that room, all the emotions. Pain. Terror. Misery. Distress. It was agonizing for me, no one would understand her pain the way I did. The way I do, I felt it; the burning coursing through my veins, the fire sweeping through my body. I shuddered and raced off into the woods.

I didn't come home until the next morning; it had taken me all night to compose myself well enough to enter the house again. Her screams had stopped and turned into low sobs. The air was still heavy with emotion, a mixed cloud of pain, anxiety, and maybe even a little hope.

I stood against the wall, pressing myself a far away from the pain as I could, her body was writhing and thrashing around on the couch, Alice was on the floor holding her hand. She stroked her arm and whispered that everything's going to be alright.

Kylie's eyes were clenched tightly shut, her fingernails ripping into the couch as the pain tore through her body. Carlise was examining a monitor he had attached via needle to her arm. Everyone was curious about how this would all turn out, I could see it in their eyes; feel it in their emotions.

Alice called me over to her; I sat behind her pulling her onto my lap. I kissed her hair, murmuring her name softly.

"You did a good thing Jasper," she sighed, "I know this is hard for you."

We sat there unmoving for a long time, I was calmer now with Alice here with me. We listened as the rapid thudding of Kylie's heart stopped, and her last piercing scream tore through me. Silence ensued as Carlise and Esme prepared to welcome her to her new life.

Kylie Madison opened her eyes.


	3. New Life

**A/N: **Hi loves! Anyways here's the new chapter, please review! I promise things will get more exciting soon, so just stick with me. I wanna try to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter, so please try :)

DISCLAIMER: All of these lovely things you may recognize are unfortunately not mine.

* * *

"And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
And the bible didn't mention us, not even once"

-Regina Spektor, _Samson_

**

* * *

**

JASPER POV

Her eyes were strange, they weren't the shocking blood red color that many newborns had; they were a more subtle, watered down version of burgundy. I shot Carlise a questioning glance; he shrugged, his own eyes lit up with thoughts.

Kylie sat up quickly, her eyes wide as she took in everything. I tried to remember what I had felt when I was first changed, but all I remembered was the pain.

Kylie let out a small gasp and immediately reached around her back to feel for the gaping hole that mutilated her body only days earlier. She felt around for a few seconds, only to find nothing. I could feel the confusion rolling off of her.

"Oh," She bit her lip, and looked around the room, "Am I…dead?"

Emmett let out a booming laugh, and Alice giggled lightly.

Carlise walked to Kylie's side, and Esme smiled reassuringly at the dazed girl sitting on the couch.

"No, well technically speaking I suppose you are dead, but no you're very much alive."

"What?"

Carlise chuckled, "Yes that made no sense did it… Hm, well we are-" He paused to gesture around the room, "vampires."

He paused again to gauge her reaction. She didn't seem any more surprised than she was earlier.

"You mean like, Dracula?" She grinned.

"Not exactly, you see we do drink blood," Kylie seemed unfazed, so he continued, "And compared to a human we are extremely enhanced physically, and in our senses as I expect you're finding out."

I saw her try to swallow; she was looking slightly uncomfortable as she reached up to rub her throat.

"You must be thirsty dear," Esme said, looking at Carlise.

"Yeah but its fine right now, can you tell me more?" She was genuinely fascinated by this new life, whether she believed it or not, I don't know.

Carlise looked surprised, but he continued to tell her everything. I wished Edward was here to tell me what she was thinking, but he was in his cottage with Bella and Nessie. We had decided that having Nessie in the same area as a newborn was not a great idea.

"Wow," She breathed as Carlise finally ended his story, "This is amazing."

She beamed up at Carlise and Esme, and then looked around the room again, finally acknowledging the rest of our presence. She looked up to see Emmett and me standing against the back wall. In two quick strides she was directly in front of us, smile spread widely across her lips.

"Thank you both so much, you two saved me when I thought I was dead."

Her gratitude hit me like a flood, mixed with a hint of jealousy I could only assume was from Rosalie.

Alice on the other hand couldn't be happier; she grabbed Kylie's hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

"C'mon lets go get you some clean clothes!" Her eyes danced with the prospect of her new sister.

"Wait a minute Alice." Carlise called quietly, "I'm sure Kylie must be thirsty."

Kylie nodded thankfully and took Esme's arm; Carlise explained the hunting concept to her as they began to walk towards the forest edging the backyard.

"Jazz?" I looked down to see Alice wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Mm?" I replied leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry Alice." I smiled reassuringly at her.

"Great," Her fingers began to play up and down my chest, and her voice took on a more seductive tone, "You know Jazzy I think I forgot something in our room, do you want to help me look?" she winked at me and took my hand.

I grinned, I was getting pretty excited. Finally I was getting the alone time I deserved. We were up the stairs and in our room in two seconds flat. I pulled Alice into my arms, and crushed my lips hungrily into hers, she moaned lightly into my lips, running her hands through my hair as I laid her on our bed.

The lust accumulating in the room was unbearable, skipping the foreplay altogether I pulled us both under the covers and let my feelings finally take over.

It wasn't until Edward walked through the door a few hours later that we finally got out of our tangled sheets. We dressed and went downstairs to join the rest of the family; Edward wanted to know everything about the newborn.

But Kylie, and Carlise and Esme were still on their hunting trip; not surprising because her newborn thirst must be strong.

Edward and Bella sat motionless on the couch, Bella didn't approve of having Kylie join our family. She was too worried about Renesmee and the attention Kylie might bring to the family. But Renesmee was safe with Jacob and Edward thought it would be a good idea for Bella to meet Kylie.

"So, what does she look like?" Edward asked, although he already could see her face playing through our minds.

"Absolutely gorgeous!" Alice gushed, I could a growl coming from Rosalie she didn't try to hide her resentment to her new beautiful sister. Alice paid Rosalie's jealously no mind as she described Kylie, mostly for Bella's sake.

"…She has long light brown hair, it's really pretty and pale skin –of course, uh, and she has a really pretty face…"

I zoned out a bit as Alice's words brought back the images of Kylie from my head. She was young, only fifteen, but looked so much older. I remembered her being shockingly thin, even when she had changed her body was bony and sickly looking. But her face, her face was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. It was the cause of Rosalie's jealously and Alice's gushing. She had these vast eyes, long dark lashes and arched brows. She had high cheekbones and full shadowy lips. It was unique and beautiful and very hard to look away.

"Lovely," Edward said interrupting Alice's description. I knew he was talking about the image in my head, not Alice's rambling.

"Well, we look forward to meeting her." Bella said softly, although her nerves hit me in small waves.

I smiled at her, "Don't worry, Bella."

She relaxed a touch, and sunk into Edward's arms.

"So, think she'll have a power?" Emmett said playfully grabbing at Rosalie; she swatted his hands away and stalked up the stairs. Edward chuckled at what I assume was her thoughts.

"Eh, who knows?" I replied casually.

"So, what happened to her?" Bella asked this time.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what was so awful that you absolutely had to change her?"

"Well, besides the fact she had a giant rock through her back?" Emmett answered in a laugh.

Bella looked down, slightly flustered; I knew her cheeks would be bright red if she was still human.

"No, I mean like didn't you at least wonder what she was doing there in the first place? I mean she's been all over the news for days, they think she was murdered. Didn't you guys ever think maybe that's what had been happening? I mean people don't just get impaled on rocks miles from civilization by their own doing you know."

"You do have a point there Bells, I've never thought of it that way."

Bella smiled in success, and soon Carlise, Esme, and Kylie walked through the back door.

Carlise came in first, although he smiled, his eyes looked troubled and I felt weak concern tint the air around him. I immediately tensed at this and stood still as Esme entered with a big smile, followed by Kylie, who stood slightly timidly behind them both.

"How was your hunt?" I asked quietly.

"Interesting," Carlise replied his eyes lit up with questions, "I realized I have more research to do than I thought." He added with a slight chuckle, before turning to go up the stairs.

"Bella, Edward," Esme said gesturing to each, "This is Kylie."

Kylie smiled brightly, lifting her hand to wave slightly, "hello."

They talked for a while, before Alice whisked Kylie away to go change her clothes, but I couldn't get my mind off of Carlisle's expression, what did he mean by interesting?

I was swept up in my thoughts and hadn't even noticed that the living room had already cleared out; I sat on the couch and flicked on the television. I was about to go find Alice when I became aware of someone standing behind me, a vague feeling of something, was it fatigue? It couldn't be… could it? I didn't have the time to figure it out, because a soft musical voice interrupted my silence.

"Jasper?"

I turned around to see Kylie standing behind the couch; her eyes were glued to the television.

"Is everything alright?"

She didn't answer; instead she strode quickly to the T.V., placing her palm against the flickering screen. A small gasp slipped from her lips, and I felt a rush of emotion. Pain. Remorse. Sadness.

I clenched my jaw tightly, and gripped the edge of the couch, I felt everything, all her emotions crashed down on me, but she was still motionless next to the television.

"It's me." She whispered almost inaudibly, "They're still looking for me."

I flexed my fists a few times before speaking, "Are you okay Kylie?"

She didn't answer, she just came back and sat on the couch, her eyes were blank; and her emotions were no longer cutting away at me like ragged knives.

I turned to touch her shoulder, but she shied away from my hand.

"Sorry," I muttered, "Are you alright?"

She ran her hand through her hair, before finally taking her eyes away from the screen to look at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired." She added a small chuckle, and looked down at her hands.

"Tired?" Was she the source of the fatigue I had felt earlier? This wasn't possible, vampires can't be tired…

"Yeah," She paused to give me a strange look, "It's been a long day for me, you know."

I didn't speak for a moment, she wasn't lying. I could feel her fatigue, but then what does this mean? I stared at her incredulously.

"Vampires can't get tired Kylie, I need to talk to Carlise."

A/N: Remeber 5 reviews please!


	4. Authors Note

A/N: Come on guys, just two more reviews! I know you can do it, I really want to update this story!

In the meantime, please read my new fic, **Yellow Butterfly**. Its a really sad one shot about Rosalie's human life. Happens before she was changed, a "what-if" story, if that night with Royce never happened, and she ends up marrying him.

Anyways, lets try and get those reviews, hopefully the real update will come soon!


	5. Questions & Emotions

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! So as promised heres the newest chapter. Lets try for 10 reviews before the next update! Anyways heres the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Twilight is not mine -sigh-

* * *

"Why do you do this to me?  
Why do you do this so easily?  
You make it hard to smile because  
You make it hard to breathe  
Why do you do this to me?"

-Secondhand Serenade, _Why_

**

* * *

**

JASPER POV

"Carlise!" My tone was urgent as I rushed into his office. He was leaning over his desk, pouring himself over many books and papers. He looked up at me, his expression still thoughtful.

"I can guess what you are here for, Jasper. I've been doing a bit of research on my own, it's quite interesting."

"She told me she was tired Carlise, tired!" I laughed at the strangeness of it all.

"I know, during the hunting trip she couldn't keep up with Esme and me during our run. It was so odd, and even more, when we finally found a nice elk for her, she couldn't take it down by herself." He paused, and creased his face in thought.

"And her eyes?" I remembered her diluted burgundy eyes, not the normal crimson of a newborn.

"Yes, I think I know what is wrong with them," He paused, his eyes lit up, and I could tell that he was excited about his theory, "Newborns eyes are crimson red because of the abundance of human blood in their system after their change, but Kylie was different. Her blood had been draining from her body for days; she would have bled to death if not for you and Emmett bringing her here. So the lack of blood in her system would explain the color of her eyes."

I murmured quietly in agreement, Carlisle's explanation made sense, but what about her frailness? I racked my brain for answers but found none.

"Could that also be the reason she's so tired?"

"I've thought about that, I think she should come with us to Denali. Eleazar might be a help to us, he can see things about her that we can't."

I nodded absently; I could vaguely hear Alice singing in our room, Emmett arguing- no more like pleading with Rosalie to fool around with him. I chuckled; Rose must still be irritable with everyone for changing Kylie.

She hated trusting new people, but what she was really mad about was losing her title as most beautiful being, to this young girl.

I began to walk out of Carlisle's office when I heard him speak quietly after me.

"I'll call Tanya tonight. We'll leave tomorrow."

I nodded curtly, and strode out the door. I walked back down the stairs to find Kylie curled up on the couch, at first glance I thought she was sleeping; but as soon as I neared her I could feel her frustration and exhaustion, it was not the peaceful silence of sleep.

I walked over towards her cautiously, she was frowning, her face scrunched in irritation. I focused on projecting my calm into her.

"Why can't I fall asleep?" Her face softened and she sighed, "I can't remember ever being this… completely _exhausted!_"

"Our kind doesn't sleep."

"Figures, I'd be strange enough to get tired, but not quite weird enough to actually sleep." She laughed bitterly.

I chuckled; it was easier for me to relax now that her emotions had settled down. I remembered the conversation I had with my family earlier; it brought back the memories and the questions. What had happened to her? Was she victim of a potential murder, or just an unfortunate hiker, was it attempted suicide? Curiosity always gets the best of me…

"What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Her eyes clouded with confusion, and I tried my best to not let her uncertainty rub off on me.

"What happened to you in the forest, apparently you had been missing for days; and you weren't exactly in the best shape when Emmett and I found you." My lips twisted into a half smile as I awaited her answer.

"Oh," She paused and thought about it, her human memories must be cloudy. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alice sashay her way down the stairs, my smile widened at seeing her.

It happened instantaneously, Kylie's memories rushed back into her with a sharp gasp, and I was immediately hit by a wrecking ball of hideous emotions.

Anxiety. Fear. Exposure. Pain. Vulnerability. Pain. Shame. Misery. Pain. Pain. Pain. **Pain.**

I leapt from the couch in anguish, I couldn't take it, I had never been subjected to such torment.

Alice was immediately at the couch cradling a dry-sobbing Kylie in her tiny arms. Alice looked completely bewildered, "What did you do?" she was staring at me.

I was breathing hard, unnecessary breaths. I clench my jaw tightly and balled my fists; I was staring at Kylie with a look I assume must have been total distress.

"What happened to you?" My voice was ragged, cracked.

She looked up at me, still whimpering into Alice's shoulder. Taking a shaky breath, she tightened her jaw and sat up, her hands were shaking.

"Nothing." She muttered.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review with your thoughts, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Remember 10 reviews!


	6. Vision

**A/N:** Thank you to all these wonderful reviewers! Wanna try for 20 reviews next time?

Anyways enjoy

DISCLAIMER: If you recognize it, its not mine.

* * *

"So pale and white.  
Determined in rust and ruin."

-Meg & Dia, _Indiana_

* * *

**JASPER POV**

The rest of the night was spent helping Alice decide what to pack for the trip to Denali. Of course I wasn't much help when she wanted to know what looks best on her- she always looks amazing through my eyes. So she recruited Rosalie to help her scour her closet for the perfect pieces, leaving me alone with Emmett.

I was still slightly shaken up by the previous events- according to Emmett I was PMS-ing. Sometimes it's so hard for me to gain control of myself when everyone else's emotions are manipulatingmy own. I hadn't seen Kylie for a while; she had abruptly left after that little 'episode' and went to see Esme. I could tell that she felt bad about causingme pain, her memories were obviously something she wasn't ready to share, and in some sick way that only made me more curious.

Emmett had beaten me four straight games of _Halo _and he was feeling pretty proud of that fact so I decided not to crush his ego by telling him I wasn't exactly trying.

Before I knew it the sun was peeking through the great glass windows and Bella and Renesmee walkingthrough the back door. Bella was slightly apprehensive, but I could tell Carlise must havetalked her into letting Renesmee back into the house. Honestly Renesmee was probably stronger than Kylie anyways, besides no one would ever hurt Nessie, she had this certain charm about her.

Edward and Jacob followed behind them; surprisingly they both looked at ease with each other. I turned my head away from Jacob discreetly; I still wasn't exactly used to his smell.

I heard Rosalie call Emmett from upstairs,

"Duty calls," He laughed and raced up the stairs, returning a moment later with a few duffel bags in one arm, and Rosalie's hand in the other.

I took that as my cue to go help Alice with her bags which was most likely way too many for a quick visit.

I was right; piled on our bed was a heap of totes, purses, and duffel bags. I laughed and turned to Alice, who was busy twirling in front of the mirror.

"Now is all this really necessary?"

"Mhm," she spun to face me, "I saw it, and I'm going to need _all_ this."

She gestured to her bags.

"Of course you do." I grinned lazily, and scooped her up into my arms. I gave her a quick kiss on her nose, before settingher down and grabbing her bags- which were in fact heavier than she was, talk about over packing!

"Such a gentleman!" She called after me, her little laugh chimed like bells.

When I got downstairs, everyone was already down besides Alice. Bella and Kylie were sitting on the floor with Renesmee, talking and laughing. To my relief Kylie was happier than before, and Bella was no longer anxious. My emotions finally settled into calm, and I visibly relaxed.

"Emmett and Jasper," Carlise looked at us, "You can go take all the bags out to my car."

Emmett groaned, and lifted his share of the bags. I grabbed mine as well and walked out the door.

"Why are we taking the car?"

Emmett laughed, "_You're_ taking the car, not me."

"Why am _I_ taking the car?" I loved running and it was much quicker, even with all the bags.

"Because you need to take the bags and Carlisedoesn't think our new 'sister' is capable of running that far."

I frowned, that was true, for some strange reason Kylie was the only fragile vampire in existence. Ha, figures I thought that title would belong to Bella.

"Still, why me?" It's not that I didn't like Kylie, it's just everything about her is so complicated; I needed a rest from her wearing emotions.

"Alice volunteered you both," He said smirking.

I sighed and loaded the bags into the trunk of Carlise's black Mercedes.

"Besides," he continued "We really can't trust Rose to be in the same general area as Kylie without wanting to claw her eyes out."

"When Rose gets jealous, you better watch out." We both laughed.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled out onto the highway. Alice and Kylie were sitting in the back chatting endlessly about their favorite designers. I felt like a chauffeur, the road stretched endlessly ahead as our speed pressed towards 120 miles per hour. I tapped my fingers to the staccato beat flowing from the speakers.

I wished I was running, something about the trees flying past only inches from your face, the wind and all the scents you pick up; it was so freeing. It was relaxing to stop shutting everything inside, and just let your instincts take over. I remembered how hard it was for me when Bella was still human, her blood was relentless in its temptations, I almost slipped up a few times; but I knew I could never do that to my family.

"Do you miss them?" The serious note in Alice's tone was what caught my attention.

"No, and I don't think I really will. My parents and I weren't really close." Her reply was so nonchalant I realized she really didn't care much for them at all.

"What happened?"

"They sent me away to boarding school last year; they wanted me to kick a few bad habits." She laughed and a slight hint of resentment flowed from her, "Like kicking me out of their house would really help me. I got to Seattle and never showed up for school, that's when things got really bad. I haven't talked to them since."

Alice smiled in her own thoughts,

"Yeah, my parents weren't too great either. They stuck me in a mental intuition!"

They exchanged faces, and went on to talking about random things again.

I glanced back at them through the rearview mirror; Alice smiled up at me through the reflection, I grinned back and shifted my gaze to Kylie. She was staringintently out the window; there was something strange about her image.

The bags under her eyes were so dark, they were almost black, at first I thought the mirror was smudged, but when I rubbed it, nothing changed. We all had those dark rings under our eyes, but I had never seen them that dark, it added to the slightly sickly appearance she kept.

"You alright?" I asked my brow furrowed slightly.

She looked up then looked at Alice,

"How are you feeling?" Alice questioned this time.

"Oh," she laughed lightly, "I'm fine."

"Are you still tired?" I already knew the answer to this due to the fatigue hanging heavy in the air.

"Yeah… that has been getting worse I guess." She bit her lip, "Not really much I can do about it."

She tried to laugh it off jokingly, but I could see- well more like feel- through her charade. She was exhausted, physically and mentally fatigued.

"So why exactly is it that vampires can't sleep?"

I thought about it, honestly I had no idea. I'd have to ask Carlise about that-

Alice answered,

"I don't really know, but it probably has something to do with how we don't get tired-" She paused and looked at Kylie apologetically; "Well most of us don't anyway."

The road straightened on ahead of me, a small trickle of cars began to flow onto the highway. I groaned as I weaved through the cars. By the time we'd get to Denali, the rest of the family would already have been waiting for us.

The car went quiet for a while; at first I thought nothing of it, until I heard Kylie calling Alice with slight concern.

"Alice… Alice?"

I turned slightly to look at Alice; her face was placid, her eyes large and blank, and she was absolutely motionless- she was having a vision.

She blinked slowly and drew her brows together in apprehension. She murmured something to herself, the pasted on a smile.

"What did you see?"

She hesitated for a fraction of a second before quickly answering,

"Oh, it was nothing."

She was lying to me; I could feel her anxiety practically flooding from her.

"Alice, what did you see?" I turned again to look her in the eyes; she bit her lip as if debating on what to say.

"Alice," I pleaded once more.

"The Volturi are sending us a letter."

I paused,

"A letter? Did you see what it said?"

She shook her head lightly.

"But, I'll watch for it. Either way, we'll know soon enough."

It was quiet for a moment as Alice prepared herself to search for visions.

"What's a Volturi?" Her voice was soft and melodic.

I glanced up at the mirror to see Kylie, slightly confused, looking up at me expectantly.

"Uh, they're somewhat like the royal family of vampires."

"Oh," she paused "then why is this so bad?"

She gestured to Alice, and then looked back at my reflection in the rearview mirror.

"Basically, they are the law. What they say goes, no one defies the Volturi."

"Did you do something bad?"

_You_ not we, Kylie must not think of herself as part of the family yet. Hm, I know how she feels, I've been there. For a while, I was only involved with the Cullen's because of Alice, now they had become my family, but at times I still feel like the outcast.

"Jasper?"

"Mm? Oh sorry, well the Volturi have been tryingto catch us on something for a while. They feel threatened because we're different, and they want to use our powers; Alice and Bella especially. So who knows what they'll try to pin us on this time."

"Oh,"

The thought scared me, if I could sleep, I'm sure that I would have nightmares about the Volturi taking Alice away from me, even worse- that she actually wanted to go. I shuddered, and gripped the steering wheel harder than I meant to; it cracked under my hands.

"Nice one," Her brilliant white teeth flashed me a grin.

"Thank you Kylie." I replied sarcastically, the edge of my lips curling into a smile.

"You know, if you don't feel like driving, you can sit back here with Alice and let me take the wheel." She smirked from behind my seat.

I considered her proposal, but decided against it. She was probably joking anyways.

"I don't think so, how old are you fifteen?" I grinned teasingly, "Besides, who knows you might even fall asleep at the wheel and kill an innocent bystander. Now _that_ could cause a problem."

"I _wish_ I could fall asleep."

I looked back at her once more, if it was possible she looked even more fatigued than before. She looked fragile, very breakable. I suddenly became very conscious of the way I was driving, I was much more careful with my turns. I didn't know if it was possible to hurt her, but I was not going to test it.

* * *

A/N: 20 reviews? Lets try it :D


	7. Addiction

**A/N: **Okay, I give up... I need to update, reviews or not! So here's the next chapter, the plot is starting to pick up!

Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(

* * *

"I was numb  
For you I come  
Night and day  
And I can't stay away"

-The Veronicas, _I Can't Stay Away_

* * *

JASPER POV

The sun had disappeared over the horizon by the time we made it to Denali, Alice was still watching for her visions, but hadn't exactly seen anything helpful. Kylie's state was bordering on catatonic you had to repeat something at least five times before she registered you're talking to her. I knew Carlise would be concerned by this.

I was right, with Kylie's bizarre health, and Alice's impending vision Carlise had anxiety and worry washing over him. With all the emotions rubbing off on me, I couldn't help but feel uneasy; and when Carlise told Alice to rush home with Emmett and Rosalie, that didn't help me at all.

"Why can't I go with her?" I was angry with him, I needed to be with Alice, what if something happens to her. She needs me.

"Jasper, she'll be fine. We need your help with this," He gestured his hand towards Kylie who was swaying slightly on the couch. "Eleazar wants to meet her; hopefully he'll give us some insight on this."

I nodded, and went over to the couch I placed my hands lightly against Kylie's shoulders; effectively stopping her swaying.

Soon Eleazar, Carmen and Esme walked into the room. Esme smiled at me and took a seat on the couch, on the other side of Kylie. Eleazar walked forward, Carmen at his side with a slight look of concern.

"Kylie, my name is Eleazar." He stuck out his hand in greeting.

Kylie was still for a few moments before smiling and taking his hand.

"Hm, strange," Eleazar murmured quietly as he tried to see if she had any "gifts."

I felt Kylie go limp into my shoulder; her breathing was soft and relaxed. Carlise was immediately at her side, shaking her gently.

"Kylie?" Her eyes were shut lightly, and she sighed faintly.

Carlise stood up, bewildered and amused. He and Eleazar shared the same shocked expression.

"Well, what's wrong with her?" Carmen said, tugging lightly on the sleeve of Eleazar's black sweater.

"She's sleeping," Carlise let out in a short laugh that could be out of insanity. But then again, Kylie wasn't exactly up to "normal" vampire standards.

I laughed, and shifted her slightly so that she was cradled against my chest. I listened to her soft, rhythmic breathing; her aura was so peaceful it was like silence after being in a chaotic room. It was such an unreal experience. I had never been this close to someone sleeping before; not even Bella.

And God, she weighed absolutely nothing, I felt like I could snap her body like little twigs. That fact scared me, vampires were supposed to be about the closest thing to indestructible there is, so why did this girl feel so_ fragile_?

I turned my attention to the conversation taking place between Carlise and Eleazar. They were standing close together in the doorway, talking about Kylie.

"It's strange Carlise, in my many years I have never seen anything like this. Vampires get their strongest trait amplified during the change, the lucky ones even get a gift; but Kylie it seems was not so blessed. It seems that her strongest trait was her weakness, and it carried on and amplified after the change."

"That leaves so many questions unanswered. Is it possible for her to get injured, in other ways than what we know? Is she safe with us?" Carlise lowered his tone, and I assumed he must be thinking out loud, "It feels like having a human around again."

Eleazar laughed lightly, "Yes, but Carlise she trusts you, and of course she'll be safe with you and your family; you know this. Now I understand some questions have no answers, this was simply unheard of until now. But as of her sleeping, I think I can explain."

Carlise nodded pensively and Eleazar continued,

"Her physical state is unlike ours, she is delicate, and she tires extremely easily. But unlike humans she is incapable of resting and regaining energy every night. So her body keeps going until it gets physically exhausted" –he paused to gesture towards her sleeping frame- "and it shuts itself down, until she is rested enough to function normally."

"Interesting, how long will she sleep for?"

Eleazar only shrugged.

Only when I had stopped my eavesdropping had I realized it. For the first time in a very, very long time I felt nothing but my own emotions. I wasn't being manipulated by the concern and worry I had felt moments ago; even now, Carlise's thoughtfulness had no effect on me. I was totally and completely my own. I was calm, really calm, happy even, and for the first time in centuries, I felt _human_.

It was moments before I realized how I was capable of feeling this, of feeling only my emotions. It was Kylie; her peaceful, emotionless sleep let me get a hold of my own mind, my own feelings, no one else's.

I was ecstatic, it was like a high, and Kylie was my own personal drug. I subconsciously pulled her in tighter to my chest, she curled into my arms. I didn't want this feeling to leave me, after decades upon decades of searching for something to clear my head I had finally found it in a girl I hadn't been looking for.

I know I was being selfish, but I didn't want her to wake up. I knew as soon as I let her go and she wakes, I'll be plunged right back into the weathering emotions of those around me. As if my own weren't enough I had to deal with everyone else's feelings as well.

"Jasper,"

I looked up at Carlise expectantly.

"Were all going hunting, are you coming?"

I hadn't realized my thirst until he mentioned it; the dry ache smoldered in the back of my throat. I could really use this hunt.

"Sure, I'll go." I stood up, still holding Kylie tightly. Again I debated the necessity of this hunt; I really didn't want to lose my high, but my throat was painfully raw. I sighed and set her back down on the couch, she stirred slightly but remained in her deep unconsciousness.

Carlise shot me a questioning look, and I began to feel his emotions seep into my mind. I frowned, my content mindset faded as I stepped outside.

Our hunting party consisted of me, Carlise, Esme, Tanya, Kate and Garrett. I ran ahead, catching the scent of a large grizzly- Emmett's favorite. I maneuvered easily through the dense trees, small animals scattered as I neared their small hideaways. The grizzly's scent immersed my senses, I could see it now, 

slowly swatting at the river's edge with its large paws. I leapt- easily clearing the thirty feet between us- and latched on to the bear's large back. I snapped it's neck with one quick motion, and caught it's head again before it hit the ground.

I inhaled the bear's deep, musky scent and lowered my jaw until my lips brushed against its thick fur. My teeth slid easily through layers of thick fur, fat and muscle, until the hot blood found my lips. I gulped greedily, savagely; I was glad that Carlise wasn't watching my hunt. I felt like an animal, primal; surely he would be ashamed.

I ran effortlessly back to Tanya's house, I slipped in through the back door, and was pleased to see Kylie still asleep on the couch. I could hear Carmen and Eleazar talking lightly in the kitchen, their emotions swirled around my head, I rushed quickly to the couch and lifted Kylie into my lap. Ah, my head cleared and I relaxed into the couch. I shifted her flimsy body into one arm, and dug into my pocket for my cell phone.

I punched the numbers in quickly, and held up the phone to my ear. It rang twice before the high voice on the other line responded.

"Hi, Jazz!" I could almost hear her smiling through my phone, I grinned at the thought. Her beautiful, pixy face alit with a brilliant smile.

"Hey Alice,"

"Sounds like you're in a better mood now."

"Much better," I smiled into the receiver, I debated on telling her about my sudden addiction to the high I get when I hold Kylie's sleeping body; but I decided against it. For some strange reason I felt that I should keep this to myself- my own little secret.

"Did the letter come yet?" I questioned.

Alice paused for a moment,

"No, but I had a vision of us getting it tomorrow night."

"Did you see anything about what it said?"

She sighed, "No."

"Alright we'll we're leaving tonight, Carlise and Esme will defiantly be there in the morning and I shouldn't take much longer."

I could hear her blow air from her mouth, the receiver crackled in turn.

"I miss you Jasper."

I smiled, me and Alice hardly ever separate; and I know she hates the distance just as much as I do.

"I miss you too, I love you okay?"

"I love you too, come home soon."

"Bye, Alice." I hung up the phone and stared at the flashing name on the screen, _Alice._ The name disappeared into my home screen and I put it back in my pocket.

I sighed; I was worried about her, of course. But I knew that she would be fine without me there. Nothing was going to happen to her, Edward was there and Emmett; they would never let Alice get hurt. _Would they? _No, no of course not, I shouldn't be worrying; Alice is strong, Alice is tough, she's safe.

I gripped Kylie tighter in my arms and she murmured something unintelligible into my cold chest. She lifted her hand up to my neck; it fell softly against my collarbone. Her touch was feather light, and she was still asleep. Once more I found my thoughts drawn to her fragileness.

* * *

A/N: R&R! and the next chapter will come sooner!


	8. Kylie's Story

**A/N:**This chapter tells Kylie's story! Some of the elements are making me indecisive about the rating, so please tell me if I should change it or not! Anyway, reviews mean the next chapter will come sooner :D Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Stephanie Meyer owns all _Twilight_ things.

* * *

"What a shame we all became, such fragile broken things,  
A memory remains, Just a tiny spark."

-Paramore, _Let The Flames Begin_

**

* * *

**********

JASPER POV

Kylie was still asleep as I set her down in the passenger seat of Carlise's car. I was secretly relieved she hadn't woken up yet it meant more time to myself. It was a long drive and all I really wanted was to get home.

The scenery disappeared in the silence- the only sound was the soft rolling of tires on asphalt. The night was dark, and the highway was bare, meaning I could travel even faster.

It wasn't long until I felt my feelings weaken and blur on the edges, I could hear the slight stirring coming from the seat next to me. From the corner of my eye I could see Kylie's eyes flutter open and I couldn't help but feel irritated. I know it was wrong, but I wanted her to just sleep forever- to use as my own personal escape whenever reality got to be too much for me. Selfish, selfish thoughts; I know, but I couldn't help myself.

Contentment, that was the first emotion that invaded my own. Not that I minded her being happy, of course not, her happiness lightened my mood, but it was the other emotions that quickly swept through my mind shortly after.

Confusion, it was mostly confusion. I turned my head to look at her; her eyes were wide as she looked about the car, she sighed almost inaudibly and shifted in her seat.

"Are you okay?" I asked, turning unnecessarily back to the road.

"Were leaving already?"

I frowned as she averted my question with her own.

"We were there for awhile Kylie…"

She bit her lip and turned back to the window, I felt another flash of confusion.

"You were sleeping."'

She nodded and was quiet for a few moments.

"But, _you_ said that it's impossible for a vampire to sleep." Her voice was soft, and she glanced at me through her large eyes.

I laughed shortly, "It _used_ to be impossible…"

She was still looking up at me through a thick fringe of black lashes. The dark circles under her eyes were now completely normal- well for a vampire at least. She made a face and laid her head on the windowsill resuming to watch the trees flash past us.

The car was once more filled with silence. But it was a comfortable silence, somewhat like being submerged into warm water.

"Where's Alice?"

I looked towards her again, she was still staring out the window.

"She's back in Forks."

"Already?"

"Yes, she left awhile ago."

"Oh,"

Kylie turned away from the window to look at me. Absentmindedly she began to sing under her breath, and I felt small wave of thoughtfulness.

"What?" A lopsided grin spread to my face as I caught her gaze.

"Nothing…" She smiled and looked back towards the window.

I rolled my eyes,

"No tell me, what were you looking at?"

She mimicked my action, and turned back to me.

"Fine, how did you get all those scars?"

I stiffened as my thoughts turned bitter with memories of Maria, and the wars.

I felt confusion wash from her once more as she looked up at me expectantly.

I sighed, "Well Kylie, when I was changed, I woke to a very different _environment _than you did…"

And with that I plunged myself into the story of my life before meeting Alice, and the Cullens. I kept my eyes on the road for the most part- occasionally stealing glances over at the fragile girl next to me.

I knew she could feel my mix of pride and shame as I continued talking. I tried to control myself, level my emotions, but these were very strong memories to me.

She was watching my expression, watching as my hands gripped tightly around the steering wheel almost to the point of snapping it. I finished my story and continued to stare at the road, reliving my experiences in my mind.

"Do you ever wonder what your life would be like if you never met Alice and the Cullens?"

I looked down at her quickly before turning away from her sad eyes.

"Sometimes, I try not to think about that though… about how unhappy I would have been."

I felt another rush of sadness and quickly changed the subject.

"Here," I reached around into the backseat and grabbed a thermos. "I thought you might be thirsty."

She took the thermos from my hand and unscrewed the lid quickly. Immediately the woodsy scent of caribou wafted through the car, and although I had just hunted I was suddenly aware of the dull burn in the back of my throat.

She gulped down its contents quickly and set the empty canister in the cup holder.

I watched her from the corner of my eye, there was a question I had been dying to ask her since Emmett and I found her close to death on the forest floor. A question she had avoided and something that pained her to think about. I knew her emotions would be agonizing if I asked her; but my curiosity overruled my logic.

"What happened to you?"

She turned abruptly to face me,

"What do you mean?"

"What happened to you, before we found you?"

"Oh," Her face fell; she dropped her eyes to her lap. And her sadness seeped into me.

The car was silent again, and I began to think that she wasn't going to answer me, until her soft voice spoke, in tone barley above a whisper.

"I remember I was upset that day, I was stressing out over some little thing," She laughed bitterly, and I could tell that whatever that _little thing _was, she must not care too much for it now. "So I decides to walk down along the peninsula; I always loved the ocean. So I took a cab to this really pretty beach I used to love…"

Her voice faded out and I felt another wave of misery hit me. I subconsciously gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"It was getting late, and I didn't want to be alone in the dark, so I started to walk back. But I was tired and I couldn't remember where I came from." She sighed and her voice dropped another octave, "I walked around a for a while and I remember I was _relived_," She practically spat the word, "to find a group of guys camping. But when I saw how drunk they all were, I decided not to ask for help, and to just walk by as quickly as I could. The started to yell after me as I walked and then I remember someone grabbed my wrist, and I fell to the ground."

I felt hate and shame roll off of her in waves, I was getting angry at these men. I could tell where this story was going, those sick bastards.

"He told me it was his lucky day," She was speaking so softly I was sure she was only talking to herself now, "I remember trying to run away from them, but I couldn't I pulled and pulled as hard as I could but I couldn't get away from them. He was only holding me with one hand, they all laughed at me, laughed at how _weak_ I was." Her tone was pure malice, and I felt the need to hurt someone, how could they have taken advantage of Kylie? God they were sick!

"I tried to scream for help, but he hit me and I fell again. When I looked up they were all around me- getting closer and closer. I screamed again I couldn't let this happen to me, and someone kicked me in the face. After that I didn't know what was going on, all I felt was the pain."

My jaw was clenched tightly as Kylie's pain became mine, I felt everything; her fear, her shame, her sadness. There were a few distinct cracking noises and I looked down to realize that I had snapped off a piece of the steering wheel- Carlise would be mad, but honestly I could care less.

Kylie visibly shuddered next to me, and when she spoke her voice was a cry, strangled and broken:

"When they were done with me, they didn't leave me there. Oh no, it was too much of a 'waste'. They took me back to some guy's car and stuck me in the trunk. I was in shock, I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move. I didn't know how this could have happened to me…"

I reached out and touched her arm gently, she was breathing hard and deep like she might break down and cry. Her pain swirled around with her sadness, tainting my head. Everything was a blur; all I could feel was her terrible emotions.

"They brought me to a cabin in the forest, I don't know how long I was there or how long they were planning to keep me. It was a nightmare, every night I wished to die, I didn't want to face another day living like that." She leaned back and ran a hand through her wavy caramel hair, "Then they saw me on the news, they knew that people were looking for me, and they knew they had to get rid of me. I was happy I could finally die.

"Someone set the cabin on fire- to destroy the evidence that I was there I suppose, and one of them took me into the woods. I don't know how long we walked for; it must have been while because I remember being so tired. We got to a cliff and I knew that was the end. I welcomed death, I knew that I couldn't live with myself if someone ever found me. If I had one of those _monsters_ child inside of me!" She was emanating hate form every pore of her body, and I couldn't blame her.

"Of course there was always abortion, but I would still feel so _dirty, _so ashamed. I would rather have killed myself than face all the attention my nightmares would bring me."

I pulled the car over; it was useless for me to drive in this state, in my complete and utter hatred for whoever hurt Kylie.

"But I didn't die, I remember waking up to this awful pain, and there was something sticking out of my stomach, God it hurt so much! It felt like an eternity, and then I saw Emmett and you, Jasper. And you helped me, when no one else would. And I was alright with living because these memories hurt, but I don't have to remember them, its not like when I was human and my every thought dwelled on that fear. Now I don't have to remember and I can be _happy_."

She smiled at me, I could still feel her sadness and her voice was still bitter, but I could tell she was feeling better. I pulled her onto my lap, and held her tightly to my chest.

"Kylie I'm so sorry," I whispered into her hair.

"I'm glad I told somebody," She smiled ruefully, "But Jasper please don't tell everyone else. I don't want them to know, because I want to pretend this never happened."

"Of course," I rubbed her bony back soothingly, "Were close to Forks now."

"Won't it be hard to drive with a broken steering wheel?" She laughed shortly, and climbed back into her seat.

I grinned and shook my head; "I'll manage."

* * *

**A/N:** Review so the next chapter will come sooner!


	9. The Letter

**A/N: **Sorry for the short chapter, I promise the next will be much better! And for all you questioning my story... let me just say I absolutly looooove ALICE+JASPER! : They're my favorite, anyway on to the story...

* * *

"I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me"

-Taking Back Sunday, _MakeDamnSure_

* * *

**JASPER POV**

Alice was waiting outside the house when we pulled up; she wore a wide grin on her pretty face. She greeted Kylie and then rushed to me, throwing her arms around my neck.

"I missed you Jazz!" She looked up at me still grinning brightly; I leaned down to press my lips to hers.

"I missed you too Alice," I murmured into her lips.

"We got the letter." She said nonchalantly, but I could feel her anxiety and I tensed in turn.

"What did it say?" I set her lightly on the ground, her eyes glanced back at me, then flicked away.

"We didn't open it yet, we were waiting for you…" Sure they didn't open it, but I knew Alice had already seen the contents.

"Is it bad?" I lightly brushed her cheek with my thumb.

She sighed, "I'm not sure."

I took her hand and followed Emmett- who was helping Kylie with the bags in the car- inside.

The rest of the family was sitting inside the parlor, well with the exception of Rosalie. She must still be upset over Kylie joining the family. The letter was untouched on the coffee table, and Carlise picked it up as we entered the room.

Carlise cleared his throat,

"Shall I?"

There were a few mixed nods, and I pulled Alice tighter to my side. A letter from the Volturi just didn't mix well with me; Aro had always wanted to recruit Alice to his ranks. One thing for sure, as long as I was on this earth I would never let anyone take Alice from me.

Carlise responded with a curt nod and began:

"_Carlise and Cullens,_

_We dearly look forward to seeing you _soon_. I am very interested in seeing the extraordinary Renesmee and have also heard that you have added a new family member to your "coven."_

_Soon, with Regards,_

_Aro."_

"No," Bella said coldly.

We all turned to look at her, Renesmee was lying asleep across her lap, and Edward was nervously stroking her hand.

"I _refuse_ to bring Renesmee to them." She stated, and Edward spoke quickly to her in a soothing voice, "Edward, stop. Renesmee isn't going, it's dangerous."

No one spoke, we didn't know what to say. Of course I knew what Bella was feeling, no one wanted to risk bringing Renesmee directly into Volterra, but it is our only option. If we didn't go to see the Volturi, they would come here, and who knows the trouble that could bring. Our growing family brought increasing paranoia to Aro, he will jump at any chance he has to try and diminish the threat. Weather he'll try kidnapping or killing, it's all the same; we need to obey the laws of the Volturi.

"Bella, if we deny his visit, you know that they will come after us." Edward held her face gingerly between his hands, as if trying to place the idea in her mind.

"…And that's when the real danger will come. We all know this." Carlise finished.

Bella was silent; she was turning into an emotional mess over her inner conflict. Her emotions were powerful and they swept me away; I wanted to protect, I would do anything to protect my family, _anything_.

Edward glared at me, the room was looking uncomfortably nervous and angry, I must have been projected my emotions again. Okay, calm _focus Jasper, focus. _I sighed and the room relaxed.

"When are we leaving?" Bella finally relented, as much as she hated to admit it, she knew that following Aro's invitation would be the best outcome.

"We'll book the flights tonight," He shot a glance at Kylie; it was very risky to have a newborn on a plane full of humans for hours on end, with no fresh air, "But first we'll hunt."

It was funny how a simple letter could dictate an entire household. One simple, seemingly friendly invitation had never seemed so ominous.

**A/N: **Sorry again for the short update, I promise the next one will be much longer. Don't forget to review!


	10. Waiting

**A/N:** Hey guys, I am sooooo sorry about the lack of updates! I had the chapter almost done, but my sucky laptop crashed and I had to rewrite it. On top of that, I had lots of homework, but thanks for being patient & I _promise_ that I'll update sooner! So, wanna try for 30 reviews?! Because I do, and I just know we cant do it ;) woo... onto the story-

* * *

"Let us die young or let us live forever"

-Alphaville, _Forever Young_

* * *

_Thirteen hours, ten minutes, and 17 seconds. Thirteen hours, ten minutes and sixteen and a half seconds. Thirteen hours, ten minutes and sixteen and one third seconds. Thirteen hou-_

"Jasper cut it out." Edwards low hiss brought an immediate end to my countdown.

I looked at him across the narrow isle, he didn't look at me, he just stared fiercely at the seat back in front of him. Whether it was because of my excessive counting, the thoughts of the Stewardess who winked at him every time she passed, or most likely, because Carlise wouldn't let him sit next to Bella, Edward was feeling increasingly annoyed.

He was jammed into the too-tiny row of three seats, Emmett sat crammed into the window seat, and Kylie was comfortably seated in between them- well comfortably wasn't quite the best word. Her eyes were glinted with the hunger, and she rubbed her throat occasionally, squirming in her seat every time a person passed the isle. This was exactly why Carlise had her seated next to Edward and Emmett. Edward could read her thoughts, he would know if she was too attack a human, and could stop her before she would even move. Emmett was there just in case she needs to be restrained. Which was really not much of an issue, considering Kylie had the strength of a small girl.

But she was a newborn, and an airplane is like absolute _hell _for even a mature vampire. The pain was unbearable and self control I was displaying was surprising for even me. I was stifled by the thick scent of human, the appealing squish of wet hearts beating. Every whiff of air seared my throat, burning with delicious temptation.

"Jasper!" Edward again, this time he shot me a stern look before turning his face back to the chair.

I sighed, and focused on Alice's hand on mine. She gave mine a quick squeeze and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Don't worry Jasper, you weren't going to do anything."

I smiled and brought her hand up to my lips, kissing it softly. She grinned in return and snuggled into my chest. It was funny how Alice had more trust in my self control than I had in myself.

"I personally don't know how you can even _think _about thirst with Jacob around." She added playfully, scrunching her face in joking disgust.

I laughed at Jacob's returning low growl, Bella and Renesmee giggled as well. It was true, no matter how important Jacob has gotten to our family, no one had yet gotten used to his smell. It reminded me of rancid meat. I suppose having Jacob in the row ahead of me was helping to dull the burn. Renesmee and Bella also sat with him, and across the isle sat Carlise, Esme and Rosalie. I was surprised that Rosalie wanted to come, I assume it was only to make sure that Rennesmee and Emmett would be okay.

The stewardess walked by again with the beverage cart, sending waves of lust in Edward's direction, I saw him grimace and I laughed under my breath. Alice sighed and nestled deeper into my chest, I could feel a mix of emotions bubbling up around her- happiness, but also anxiety and distress. I tried my best to exude a calm onto her, and kissed her forehead gently.

Thirteen hours later, we had landed in Florence and were in the process of renting a car. Alice was grumbling about why we didn't just "borrow" the damn thing, and Edward was happy to be with Bella and Renesmee once more. Emmett had gone off with Rose, leaving me and Alice to watch Kylie.

She was sitting restlessly on a near by bench. Deep, bruise-like shadows had reappeared below her eyes, and her emotions were overwhelmed by the thirst. Every passerby, every gust of wind sent a tremor down her spine. Her eyes were large and predatory, mentally assessing each human that walked by. She was also frustrated, she knew that she wouldn't be able to take down a human, even if no one tried to stop her, she wasn't physically capable of what would come easy to the rest of us.

Alice sat down next to her, touching Kylie's shoulder lightly so she looked at her. Alice spoke in a quick murmur, speaking a few encouraging words and regaining Kylie's attention every time she caught a sent.

Alice was good at these kind of talks, she has had them countless times with me. The selfish part of me was glad that Kylie was here, to be the "unruly" newborn that everyone was waiting for to make a mistake. I was sick of the questioning looks, the slight hints in every conversation, the way they conversed with their eyes when they thought I couldn't see. I was sick of being treated like a child, a mentally unstable child, but a child none the less.

Carlisle returned with a few sets of car keys, and I could feel the nerves of my family finally set in around me. Bella was clutching Rennesmee's arm with a vice grip, her mindset was teetering on taking off and running home, but we both know that would do no good.

"Let's just get this over with." Bella mumbled. Carlise nodded, and brought us to the cars.

Two shiny, black SUVs waited for us outside, Alice and I went with Carlise, Esme and Kylie; while Edward, Jacob, Bella, Renesmee, Emmett and Rosalie took the second car. The ride was close to silent, Alice was concentrating on trying to see what the Volturi had planned, and Carlise was stroking Esme's hand soothingly. Now that the scent of humans had dimmed, Kylie was staring dismally out the window. She was frightened, it was her strongest emotion. And she had a right to be scared, we all knew what the Volturi were capable of, but no one told Kylie much about them; that's the frightening part- not knowing what to expect.

I glanced at Alice again, her eyes were shut in concentration and her fingers were lightly touching her temples. She was nervous and frustrated, it reminded me of the time we had spent in the Amazon, only a few months ago. She was nervous all the time, and sad, she hated having to leave our family when they needed us most. But Alice knew she could help them, she just didn't want to be too late.

_The mosquitoes buzzed mechanically about my head. The jungle air was heavy with Alice's despair, she was cradling her head in her hands, I reached my arm across her shoulders and pulled her gently into my side._

_"I need to go back Jasper. How could I do this to them?"_

_"Alice, you did the the right thing."_

_"No Jasper. I don't think I did... What about Bella? And Esme must be heartbroken!" Her voice was breaking with exasperation._

_"Everything's going to be alright love, trust me."_

_I pulled her tighter into my chest and we sat like that for the rest of the night. Sheets of rain blanketed us, and the moonlight broke through the tree canopy settling upon Alice's skin in a silver glow. That next morning was the day we found Nahuel._

A crash of nerves broke me from my memories, Carlisle had just announced our arrival into Volterra. I placed my hand gently on Alice's knee and her lips curved into a brief smile, before fixating again in concentration.

"Why do they want to meet me?" Kylie's voice was soft and apprehensive.

Carlisle paused and I saw him glance through the rear view mirror at the increasingly fragile looking girl behind him.

"I supposed to welcome you."

Lies. The Volturi did not _welcome _people, they were looking for threats, for broken laws, they were looking for anything that could possibly condemn our family- the Volturi wanted to get rid of us. But if they were expecting to find that threat in Kylie, they were severely mistaken; there was nothing about her that could possibly be any harm to the Volturi.

I felt Alice tense under my hand, and I turned my head to look at her. Her eyes were large and vacant, her mouth a tight line; she was seeing something. She blinked and her brow furrowed for a half-second before she placed her hand atop mine and flashed me her lovely smile. But Alice couldn't hide her confusion from me, I wanted to know what she had seen.

"What was it?"

"Hm?" She replied, forging surprise.

I raised my brow, and looked deeply into her golden eyes. Alice looked down to our hands, she knew what I wanted to know.

"I was really nothing, I just saw Marcus."

She had been seeing images of the Volturi all day; it was nothing new, so why was she trying to hide this?

Alice seemed to read my thoughts,

"It was different, I suppose. Well _he_ was different, his face... oh I don't know, it was his eyes I think, and he said something, I didn't hear what it was though."

She bit down lightly on her lip, as she often did when she was thinking. The old, beautiful buildings of the city whipped past our windows, but soon we were slowing to a stop. A small figure stood below an ancient, arched doorway. I tensed as the figure lifted its face; large, angelic eyes, and a devilish grin. _Jane._

* * *

**A/N:** Once again, thanks for the patience & the next chapter will be out asap! As for now, remeber **30 reviews!**


	11. Volturi

**A/N:**Okay guys, I'm still trying to get 30 reviews... and next time, I refuse to update until I get them! Ha, anyways here's the next chapter... Enjoy lovelyss!

DISCLAIMER: All praise Stephanie Meyer for her lovely Twilight Series!

* * *

"In this dream that I had...  
You can't kill heroes-that's what we said to them  
You can't kill us "

-The Spill Canvas, _Bracelets_

* * *

Jane took us into the depths of the building; the tension in the air was incredibly thick. By the way Jane was acting I could tell that she was trying to provoke us; especially Bella. She would turn quickly to face Renesmee and pull up the corners of her lips in a demonic smile, and Bella would snarl, if it wasn't for Edward holding her back, she would have lunged at Jane's face.

As we walked through the waiting room, I noticed that Gianna was gone; replaced with a tall girl with long, black hair and beige skin. She smiled brightly at us and from her excitement I could tell that she must be a new addition. Its strange how these girls actually believe that Aro will change them, the truth is that this new girl will end up exactly as Gianna had- a meal.

Jane was greeted at the doors to the chamber by Felix and Demetri, both of whom grinned at the sight of Kylie and I felt another shock of fear wash from her direction. We moved quickly into the room, I could smell the remnants of human blood; they must have just fed.

Jacob smelt it too, his large body quivered in disgust, he had refused to change from his wolf from since we entered the palatial building. But I knew that there was no way he would let Renesmee be brought to the Volturi without him protecting her.

"Welcome, Cullens!" Aro's voice drifted into the air. I cringed at the sound and shifted slightly closer to Alice.

Aro stood and swept across the floor towards us, an audience of guards stood towards the back of the room, and next to them was a scattering of wives. Caius and Marcus sat on two ornate chairs; Caius had a nefarious gleam in his eye, while Marcus' face was nothing but a blank void as he stared at the floor.

"Aro," Carlisle acknowledged with a tip of his head, "let's make this quick shall we?"

Aro clicked his tongue,

"Come now Carlisle!" he exclaimed, "Don't I get the time to catch up with an old friend?"

"You know as well as I that this is not the right time."

Aro simply nodded, then glanced over to where Renesmee stood.

"I see you've brought the dog." He remarked in obvious distaste.

Jacob responded with a low growl, the hair on the back of his neck raised. I quickly exerted calm; I knew this little meeting could end badly if things got out of hand.

Aro called to Renesmee, and she stepped gracefully forth. Edward once again had to restrain Bella. Renesmee took his hand, and I could sense her nerves spike dramatically.

After what felt like eternity, Aro released her from his grip, his eyes calculating and expression bemused-

"Quite the interesting little thing, isn't she? It's a shame she isn't being studied like she should."

"That's enough Aro." Edward responded coldly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Caius stand from his chair.

"Now _who_do we have here...?" Aro strode forward to snatch up Kylie's frail hands, and I was hit by a wave of her fear.

Aro's crimson eyes glinted with slight confusion as he dropped her hands; Kylie stood frozen to the spot.

"Well, you _are_ quite the addition to a very peculiar family. Tell me Kylie, are you feeling tired?"

She nodded her head slightly, and took a step backwards towards Emmett and me.

"Not so fast dear, if I may Carlisle, I'd like to do a quick test." Aro glanced towards Jane, who was beaming at the prospect.

Carlisle had no choice, it wasn't a request; more like a demand, and we all knew what was coming next.

Jane stepped forward, directing her piercing gaze at Kylie, who stood nervous, yet unaware of the pain she was soon to experience. Jane frowned and turned her glare at Bella.

"Bella, if you would please." Aro chimed, ordering Bella to release her shield over Kylie.

Bella snarled, and Edward nervously whispered into her ear. She relented and removed her protection over Kylie.

Jane grinned in triumph and turned to face Kylie.

As soon as she caught Jane's gaze, she crumpled to the ground in screams of agony. As she writhed on the floor, I was hit by the same pain; horrible, wretched pain, that seemed to pulse through my veins. It was fire, a fire that consumed me from the inside, a hideous, ravenous fire.

"Aro! Stop this." Carlisle's voice was thick with anger, and suddenly I was fine; no fire, no pain. I realized that I was on the ground, and Alice was crouching over me with an expression of terror. I stood and took a few deep, unnecessary breaths, before glancing at Kylie, but what I saw shocked me.

Kylie was no longer on the floor; instead she was wrapped in the arms of Marcus, who was grasping her face. Jane was in a pile of rubble at the opposite wall, and everyone in the room was in complete disbelief.

Kylie's face was one of panic; she was struggling against Marcus's grip, but to of no avail. His eyes were full of delirium, and he kept murmuring something over and over.

"_Didyme, Didyme, Didyme."_

Kylie was trembling, trying to avoid Marcus' stare. She was full of confusion, shock, and terror.

No one moved, no one knew what to do. I had never in my life heard Marcus speak, never had I seen him portray an emotion, and now his emotions burned deep. He believed that Kylie was his mate.

It was Aro, who first broke from his stupor,

"Felix! Demetri! Go help Jane.

"Marcus! Put her down."

Marcus stared at Aro, but set Kylie lightly on the ground; where she stood shaking with fear. Emmett quickly rushed over to her, and pulled her back behind the rest of us. Even Rosalie went over to stand by Kylie.

Caius appeared next to Aro, and lightly touched his palm to Aro's, communicating through the mind instead of through words.

Marcus's eyes were glued to Kylie's face, now I knew what Alice had seen. I didn't have to be an empath to see the devotion in face, to feel his passion.

"Take them to the waiting room Felix; I'd like to talk to Carlisle." Aro instructed, as Felix began to lead us back into the waiting room.

I sat uneasily on a small, beige chair. Alice immediately sat beside me, and began to drift into her vision state- hoping to see anything that might soon occur involving Kylie.

Kylie was feeling completely overwhelmed, she stood clutching Esme's arm; slightly swaying from her exhaustion.

"What… what's going on? Why did that girl hurt me? Who's Didyme?" She began to sink into the ground, but Esme lifted her up gently.

No one spoke; we didn't really have the answers she needed. _Oh yeah, well Jane hurt you because she's a sadistic child and Marcus thinks you're his long dead mate. Hmm, sounds great._

"Please," Her large, dirty-brown eyes begged us to answer her, "_please." _

Esme frowned slightly, and I knew that she thinking about telling her. But she thought better of it, and sat Kylie down into the chair between me and Jacob, before walking off to go talk to Edward.

Kylie turned to me, "Jasper, Alice?"

Again I didn't answer her, and Alice was too concentrated on her visions.

Kylie frowned in defeat and her lip trembled slightly. She was completely terrified, and she had a right too, but If we told her now she might have a little teenage freak-out; and that's the last thing we need, so it can wait till we get home.

I sighed,

"Ignorance is bliss Kylie. You should try to sleep."

I hoped that she would sleep, she looked really fatigued and with all the overwhelming emotions in the room, I could really use a relief.

She didn't answer me because Carlisle had just walked in, his face was a bleak mask, and I was hit by a wave of indecision and frustration.

* * *

**A/N**: Rember guys, 30 reviews or no update...


End file.
